Come Out, Come Out
by ScreaminMyLove
Summary: Alice Kirkland witnessed her mother being killed my a monster as a child. Running away, she was forced to grow up quickly and soon dedicated her life to killing monsters and demons alike. Bumping into her half brother Allistor, she has to balance balls and killing. But what happens when she meets a demon she can't kill? Will she give up or will she stand up and fight? USxFem!UK
1. Prologue

_'Run, run, run!_' Young Alice screamed in her head. That was all she could do at this point. Her bare feet scraped against the twigs and sharp rocks as her little feet took her further and further away from the only home she knew. How did things turn out so horrible? Why? Why her? Tears were streaming down her dirt covered face as she continued to bombard herself with questions she couldn't answer. Her vision was blurred and she no longer knew where she was anymore. It didn't matter to her. She was terrified out of her mind. Her once white nightgown was now filthy with sweat and dirt. Rips were beginning to enlarge themselves as more branches snagged her. Finally, her legs gave way and she crumbled to the hard ground. For a moment, she laid dazed amongst the grass. Alice had a moment to recap what had just happened at the Kirkland household, before her life would be turned around for good.  
Her mother had wished her a good night. Kissing her cheek, her mother's brunette hair tickled her and she giggled. Blowing out the candle, her mother smiled at her sweetly and left. Alice didn't know it would be her last good night kiss. Drifting off into the blissful world of sleep, Alice dreamt of the lovely country estate her parents owned. She was playing with her half-brother, Allistor, and their mother. It was a grand time but a shrill scream woke Alice up. Sitting up in bed, Alice didn't know whether she should leave her bed or not. It was silent. The silence cut right through her racing heart. It was anything but peaceful. Taking deep breaths, Alice managed to climb out of bed and slowly opened the door. Peeking her head out, she saw a shadow, a rather large disfigured shadow, creep on the wall. Her already racing heart began to race even more. Her breaths were quick and shallow. _'What do I do?_' she thought to herself. Sticking a foot out of the door frame, she tried to summon enough bravery to run to her mother's room. Maybe she was just having a nightmare. Sucking in a lot of air, Alice held it and briskly walked to her mother's room. She was about to call out until she saw that thing at her mother's bedside. Or what used to be her mother's bedside. The thing was large. Too large to be real to young Alice to comprehend. She couldn't even see its face yet. Did she even want to? Alice held her breath for as long as she could, which wasn't long. Her exhale was far too loud and she soon realized the thing slowly turned its head to peek at her.

The thing was ugly beyond compare. Its overly large fangs protruded from the mouth, the large eye sockets were empty but blood still managed to leak through them. The skin was a disgusting, scaly brown color with black talons on its hands. It was truly a horrific sight to look at. Alice couldn't even scream as she saw her mother's arm in the mouth of the monster. Where was her brother? Her father? What happened to them? The monster seemed to smirk at little Alice and finished devouring the arm. It began to take steps closer to her and for some reason she couldn't move. She knew she had to or else she would die.

"Alice, you damn git, run!" She heard Allistor screamed at her and he smashed a chair on the monster's head. His bright red hair flashed into her vision and then just like that, she was gone. Hearing her brother's voice gave her the motivation to move again but in the end, it took her nowhere. She doesn't even know what happened to him or if he's even alive still. _Will I ever see them again?_ She pondered as her eyes began to close. _Or will I be left all alone?_

* * *

I've been writing way too many stories but not finishing them x'D I so got this! I hope you guys like this :3 I've been itching to write something supernatural and what not. Enjoy and review!


	2. The Beginning

Many years have passed since that night. Alice Kirkland was found by a wandering couple on the side of the road. They took pity on the poor, dirty girl and cherished her like the child they never could have. She grew up in a simple house and with foster parents that loved her tremendously. Unfortunately, Alice has grown cold and critical of the world. She could never look at shadows and night time the same anymore. For weeks, she would wake up in cold sweat from reliving her mother's death. Each time it got worse and worse. After every nightmare, Alice would feel more and more useless. But along with feeling useless, her anger grew. _How dare it attack my mother_. Her young mind would think. _It'll pay. They'll all pay._ And from then on, she swore she would take out every demon and monster she could find. Alice would educate herself on their behavior and all the different types and make sure they go back to hell where they belong. Each day, Alice would go to the library and dig up whatever she could find on the subject. Even if it was just old folklore or superstition. She needed everything. Alice soon forgot about her previous life. She forgot the fact that she was of the high class of English society. She forgot about her dear father and her dear brother. Everything.

As she got older, the more her knowledge grew. She read every book in the library and memorized all the contents inside. By the time she was twelve years of age, she felt like she needed a mentor to teach her how to hunt and kill. What was the use of learning the information if she couldn't put it into action? Her foster parents noticed her intense interest in the subject and connected the dots. This girl was destined for great things. With Alice, they looked and soon enough, they found one. The man seemed too old to be a mentor. As he took a drag of his pipe, he studied Alice with greying green eyes. His tall demeanor was still fit and muscular. The old man kept his long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"What makes you think you can do this?" He asked coldly. By the sound of his accent, he wasn't English either. Alice flinched a bit but she stood her ground.

"I read every book I could possibly find on those accursed things." She spat. "I want to take that information and make it reality." She clenched her fists. "I want all of those fucking things to perish for what they did." The old man said nothing in response and turned his back on her. Alice felt like she didn't pass the test and was about to leave but the old man spoke.

"The name's Alfher Beilschmidt. Yours?" He turned his head to look at Alice. _He's of German descent._ Alice thought to herself. She blinked and smiled a bit.

"Alice. I'm Alice Kirkalnd." She replied. With a slight nod he turned to face forward.

"Training begins at five in the morning. This very spot. I won't wait if you're late." He said and began to walk away. Alice slightly jumped in excitement. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"T-Thank you!" She yelled after him and ran back home.

* * *

Starting on that day, Alice trained from five in the morning till four in the afternoon. Alfher made sure Alice worked out every muscle in her body. From her shoulders to arms, stomach and down to her calves. She was trained to be strong but slender at the same time. Alfher made sure her small frame would be used to her benefit. After Alfher trained her body to be fit, he began to teach her all of the weapons she would need to kill her opponents. Not only was it crossbows and swords but also spells and incantations. She was always to carry salt and holy water along with her cross. Without those items, sometimes it would be hard to kill off certain demons and monsters. For four years, Alfher trained her mentally and physically. He even took her on some minor monster hunting and her speed and agility always proved to be useful to his old bones. As he trained her more, he felt that she was ready for his book. The book that cataloged every monster and demon he ever faced and fought. Which in his lifetime, was a lot. Inside he describes in alphabetical order, the type of demon or monster it was, the story it goes with and of course, how to defeat it. He had one more test for her however. As Alice was practicing with her sword, Alfher decided to step in and do hand to hand combat with her.

"Alfher?" Alice asked. He simply smiled a bit and tried to attack but of course, she blocked it off easily in one swift move. "What's wrong? Anything new?" She asked as if she was swatting off a fly. Protégée beats the master.

"Ah. Yes." He simply replied. "Training is done for the day." Alice looked at the sun dial nearby. It was only two in the afternoon.

"So early?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded and put his sword away.

"I have an important mission that I want you to accompany me with." Alfher saw the twinkle in Alice's eye. He knew she was always up for a challenge.

"So I need to rest before this mission?" She said with a smirk. Alice already knew what to do. Alfher simply nodded.

"_Ja. _Pretyy much. You already know when and where." Alice picked up her things and began to walk back to her little cottage. When she was well out of Alfher's sight, she ran back to her cottage. To be honest, she was always excited like those prissy London girls off to their first ball when she had a mission. Alice knew it was never tough opponents but Alfher said it was important. Which meant it was IMPORTANT. Opening her cottage door, she greeted her foster parents and sat on the table.

"You're home early Alice." Her mother said. Alice put her stuff down near the door.

"Alfher is taking me on an important mission tonight!" She prattled excitedly. "Is there any food?" Her mother pointed to the stove and the loaf of bread on the table.

"Oh boy…I hope you'll be okay. The both of you." Alice laughed lightly.

"We always are!" Her mother smiled sadly at her and nodded. Alice grabbed the food and went to her room to eat. While she ate, she always read a bit. She was always studying, always reading because there was always new information that was going to be needed or memorized. As she pulled pieces of bread off and eating them, she recited the sentences out loud. Soon enough, she finished her meal and decided to nap for a while. Her body would automatically wake her up in time for her to leave. She made sure she trained it to do so. As she drifted off to sleep, she had a wonderful but bittersweet dream. Her long lost brother Allistor and her mother was there once again. They were frolicking in a colorful garden filled with all sorts of flowers in bloom. Alice remembered how much her real mother flowers and mentioned how she wanted one for years. Allistor, of course was trying to wreak havoc like the devil he was but Alice loved him all the same. He soon turned and smiled at her.

"Alice!" He said. Her dream self-smiled and she ran towards him. "Alice!" His voice deepened. She took a step back. "Alice, you need to wake up!" He yelled at her as the ground began to shake. She was so confused but she did as she was told. Opening her eyes, she saw Alfher's face. He was shaking her awake.

"A-Alfher?" She nearly yelled. "What is the meaning of this?" Alfher shoved her belongings in her arms and pulled her out of bed.

"Change of plans. It arrived much earlier than it was supposed to." Alice froze and she felt her breath escape her lungs. This wasn't normal. Alfher was never this tense. He glanced from left to right constantly and didn't even bother to look at her.

"What did?" She tried to make her voice sound strong but she sounded a bit scared. Alfher finally looked at her.

"_Memoria fraudator_." Alfher said. Alice knitted her eyebrows together.

"What? Memory…"

"Memory stealer." He said calmly. Alice felt chills run down her spine. "It basically digs into your mind, finds you most valued memory and takes them." He paused and listened to the silence. "The only price is your sanity. You have amnesia, you get sick and then you commit suicide. It's a slow, painful process and it's here." Alice looked down at her gear.

"That…doesn't sound too bad…" She mumbled. He looked at her coldly.

"Everything is bad. No matter what. It's more powerful than you think Alice." Alice quickly looked down in shame. Then the though hit her. Alfher was in her house…hunting for the _memoria fraudator. _That meant-

"What happened to my parents?" She asked quickly. Alfher's green eyes looked at her sadly.

"I was too late." Alice felt her throat choke up.

"They…" Alfher looked down in shame.

"I had to." He looked away. "So they wouldn't suffer." Tears gathered at her eyes. They were gone too…Everyone she loved were slowly dying off like flies. This wasn't fair. Clenching her sword at her side, she let out a small growl.

"How dare they." Alfher looked at her in surprise. "I'll kill it." She clenched the sword tighter and tighter. "I'll kill it. I'LL KILL IT." She screamed and ran out of their hiding spot.

"Alice!" Alfher yelled behind her.

"Where the fuck are you?!" She screamed as she ran throughout the house. "Show yourself you damn coward!" Alfher was screaming behind her but she ignored him. Her large green eyes scanned the room for anything moving. Her racing heart was thumping loudly in her ears.

"Alice!" Alfher screamed. She looked behind her to see him charging at her. "In front of you, you fucking idiot!" Alice slowly turned her head around and was faced with a large shadow figure. It was shaped like a large skeleton but the decaying skin was falling off. The stringy, maguey strands moved as if wind was constantly blowing on it gently. The stench was just as bad as it looked. The rotting skin stench pinched her nostrils as she breathed in the air. The eye sockets glowered brightly and seemed to put Alice in a trance like state. As she stood there completely still, it slowly opened its mouth and revealed the large, sharp fangs it had. Unhinging its jaw, it began to wrap its long claws around Alice's pale, slim neck.

_Relax Alice._ It whispered to her. _Let yourself melt into my hands. Relive your life._ Alice closed her eyes and obeyed. _Think of everything you love and cherish. All the memories you had._

"Alice!" Alfher screamed again. Taking out his holy water, he wiped it on his sword and cut the_ memoria fraudator. _It shrieked as loudly as it could and snapped Alice awake. Clutching it's wrist, the hand landed on the floor and began to melt.

"What?" Alice said holding her head.

"Get out of here you stupid girl!" Alfher barked at her. Alice noticed the _memoria fraudator _raise its other hand in the air.

"Alfher! Watch-" Alice screamed but just as Alfher turned, the thing dug its claw deep into Alfher's chest. Screaming, Alice was frozen with fear. She saw the claws exiting Alfher's back. Turning its claw in a circle inside his chest, blood was pouring out of Alfher's body. The thing unhinged its jaw once more and was about to devour his head but Alfher managed to stab his sword in its mouth. Sticking the sword all the way, Alfher used the last of his strength to cut the _memoria fraudator's_ head in half. With one last shriek, it fell to the ground; dragging Alfher's body with it. Tears were pouring down Alice's eyes as she watched the whole scene play. Once it was over, Alice ran to Alfher as fast as she could. The old man laid on the floor with the claws still in him.

"A…Alice…" He mouthed. She grabbed his hand and tried to talk but couldn't. "I-I have…" His breathing was becoming more and more raggedy with each word.

"What? What do you have?" Alice said quietly when she found her voice. Her tears were dripping on Alfher's face and slowly sliding off his paling cheeks.

"…book…"He whispered. "In my-my..ba-" Alfher's hand went limp in Alice's hand. He stopped talking and breathing at the same time. His dark green eyes held no light in them any longer and stared into the ceiling. His warm blood began to soak into Alice's pants.

"Book? What book?" Alice said to his corpse. "Alfher…don't leave me alone. I can't…I can't do this without you…" Alice choked up a sob. "I'm so sorry Alfher…" She pressed her forehead against his limp hand. "I should've listened to you but I didn't…I'm not ready for this at all…Please come back…" She stayed in the same spot and sobbed for a long time. When she finally cried out all her tears, she closed Alfher's eyes gently and went to get the book he was talking about it. Slipping it into her bag, she started a fire. Now was not the time to look at it. There was going to be plenty of time to read the last memento of Alfher. She also managed to grab the pipe he used to smoke with and whatever tobacco was left in it. "Good-bye Alfher…Thank you for everything." She whispered into the wind and set the cottage on fire. Without looking back, she began to walk in to the forest and let fate take her where she needed to go.

* * *

Oh boy that was a long chapter! I hope it was good :D First time writing something like this...heh heh...And if you guys already didn't know, Alfher is Germania x'D Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please review :D


	3. Change of Events

Alice was running as fast as she could. This damned ghost wouldn't slow down for the life of it. No pun intended. She felt her anger growing and growing as she saw its flickering light go on and off in turns. _This wanker is just asking for a more painful exorcism isn't it? _She thought to herself. The weights of her items were making it harder for her to run but she managed. Green eyes ablaze, she made sure she never lost sight of it. Finally, it stopped. Trying to slow down, she was trying to figure out why it suddenly stopped. Unfortunately, since she was running at her top speed; that she could muster anyway; she failed to realize that there was a cliff right in front of where the ghost stopped. Slowly turning around, it's deathly pale face turned at her and smiled. The gaping hole where the mouth was supposed to be eerily formed a smile of pure darkness.

"Shit, shit, shit" Alice managed to say underneath her breath. The ground was wet with dew and had very little friction to stop her. Noticing ahead of her was a tree branch. _Maybe if I just…_She extended her hands up and grabbed for it. Hoping it would stop her. Or at least slow her down. The bare woof cut into her palms but it managed to slow her down tremendously. The ghost, which Alice named Will for some unknown reason, seemed to frown. "Take that ya bloody wanker!" She yelled at it. Once again it began to run away. Alice quickly pulled out her special holy water tipped arrows and shot at it. Though not perfect, the little arrow found its way into the back of the thing. It gave out a hellish screech and tried to rip the arrow off. Alice found herself smirking. She loved it when those things were withering in pain. It served them right.

"I'll drag you down to hell with me you bitch!" Will screamed at her, making it's already hideous face looked more hideous. As if that was possible. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her book of wonders. The same one Alfher gave her years ago. She was no longer the naïve girl of eighteen anymore. Alice grew into the mature twenty-three year old woman she was now. Flickering the pages rapidly, she tried to pin-point the beginning of the binding spell. Quickly looking up, she saw Will beginning to recover from its wound. She knew time was running out. It was now or never. Feeling a chill run down her back, she quickly jumped back, clutching the heavy book to her chest. Will tried to advance toward her; possibly possessing her body so he can run amuck. Or possibly even kill her. Her eyes skimmed each page, desperately trying to find it. Will was starting to advance once again but to her luck, she found it.

_ "_ _Pro transgressione eorum, qui de his qui dolorem ferre*"_Alice began to say loudly and slowly. Will froze. "_Nam qui non est de hoc mundo, Iam tu in eo loco te obligo." _It was a rather short spell. A quick one too, which is why Alice loved to use this chant so much. Will was frozen in his spot. His mouth was in a small, thin line. His eyes, those dark, cold eyes stared at Alice with malice as she walked around him. "So Will," Alice said with a small smirk. "Were you a human before this?" Will said nothing. Frowning, Alice took out her Alfher's dagger, which was now hers. She looked at it and stared in wonder. The details on the blade were ancient and bold. The hilt was plain and worn. One red stone was placed nicely in the middle. "So, Will-" Alice's words were quickly cut off as Will began to whither. Confused by the sudden change of events, she began to scan her surroundings. She didn't even lay one hand on the damn ghost and it was being exorcised. Someone else was there with her.

"Don't look so shocked lassie." A deep voice said in the bushes. Fixing her green eyes, she clenched her hands into a tight fist.

"Why don't you come out you freakin' coward!" She growled. A nice, hearty laugh came right after.

"Don't get yer knickers in a bunch now," The man came out from the bushes; his red hair shining brightly in the rising sun. Alice was on alert. She didn't know who he was and why he bothered to take what was hers. His green eyes looked at Alice with shock. Alice took a step back. He looked too familiar for her liking. Both awkwardly gawked at each other while Will was screaming in pain. "Are you…" The man began but Alice quickly grabbed her dagger and finished Will off. "Oi! What the bloody fuck-" Alice than proceeded to charge at the man. Not knowing what to do, the man let the smaller girl tackle him but what he wasn't expecting was the dagger to his neck. "A-Alice, wait!"

"How the bloody fuck do you know my name, wanker?" She said with clenched teeth. Pressing the tip to his neck, he gulped.

"Do you not remember me?" He asked.

"Does it look like I do you git?" The man blinked and laughed, realizing he did ask a stupid question. "What's so funny? I'll cut your neck right here and leave you to perish right here if I have to!" He focused his green eyes on her, the very same shade of green as hers and smirked.

"Are ye willing to kill your dear older brother?" He said. Alice lifted the knife a bit.

"Allistor?" She said slowly. He smiled at her.

"The one and only lassie!" Just as Allistor though he convinced her, she quickly put the knife back at his throat.

"I don't believe you for a bloody second." Allistor groaned.

"Seriously? As if my ginger hair couldn't get through yer bloody head?" Alice didn't find it amusing. "Look, you're probably the only little girl I knew that refused to put bloody sugar in her tea." Alice began to relax. "And mum used to say it was because you were sweet enough already. Which I always thought it was a bloody lie since you would always trip me in the fields near our country house."

"A-Allistor…" She got off and put her dagger away. "How the hell-"

"Don't ask, just follow me." He said as he grabbed her hand.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but at least I updated! :'D Hi guys, so sorry about that...I got busy with college life and stuff! I'll manage my time more ^^ Hope you enjoyed and review! I need to know how you guys feels about this *^*

_Pro transgressione eorum, qui de his qui dolorem ferre, __Nam qui non est de hoc mundo, Iam tu in eo loco te obligo.*_ - Latin (google translator) for "On behalf of the transgression of those who had to bear the pain of those who were, for he that is not of this world, I have now I bind you, in the place you are."


End file.
